With All My Love!
by Makoou-chan
Summary: Midorikawa se enamoró de 'esa' persona, pero... ¿Tendrá el valor de decir lo que siente? ¿Será Correspondido? One-shot Pasen y Lean ! YAOI SuzunoXMidorikawa.


Hoolaaaa! :3 Como están? Lo siento por el poco tiempo i dejar las cosas a medias (ejeemcoofcoofoscuroscoofcoof) pero no he tenido mucho tiempo estas semanas…. En fin -.- les traigo un one-shot: LOCO (de veras), KAWAI & lamentablemente corto…

* * *

><p>Esto es: <strong>''With all my love'' SuzunoxMidorikawa.<strong>

Lo sé. Pensaran que esto es extraño. Quien diría que un chico como yo se enamorara de otro y peor, ¡De un chico con que apenas he tenido una conversación con él! Pero… Cuando pasa por mi lado siento como se altera mi corazón, mi cuerpo y siento como pierdo todos los sentidos. Amo su mirada, su cabello, sus hermosos ojos, que cuando estos me miran hace que me sonroje al 1000% y además, aunque suene meloso, amo sus hermosos labios. ¡Si, soy un maldito chico meloso! ¬¬

He pensado en confesarle todos mis sentimientos, pero cada vez que lo veo pasar siento que no puedo… por miedo a no ser correspondido… Hay un chico que siempre se acerca a el y creo que son muy buenos amigos, además el chico es alto, pelirrojo y a veces trata de seducirlo de cualquier manera … Pero hoy, ¡Si, hoy! Le diré todo lo que siento y al fin me quedaré tranquilo.

Caminaba por el jardín, esperando a verlo en algún sitio y SOLO (ya que ese chico pelirrojo de veras me asusta) cuando, entre unos árboles, estaba sentado, parecía como si pensara en algo. Tomé todo el valor que tenia y me acerque a ese chico:

-Hola, buenos días.

- …- pasó un momento, seguía metido en sus pensamientos-..ah, hola, buenos días. ¿Qué sucede?

-Se que no nos conocemos mucho y que tampoco hablamos, y que solo a veces cruzamos las miradas, pero yo d-debo decirte algo importante….

-Pues… Dime- Le sonríe, cosa rara en el-

-E-Etto… y-yo….

-¿….. si ?

-Bueno… tú….e-etto…y-yo….

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás? - era él, el pelirrojo- **mira mal al otro chico**…Hola…

- Pues… hola, Etto…¿Qué me tenias que decir?-mira hacia el otro lado (PD: Burn está a un lado y Mido-chan en el otro ok? xD)

-Yo…. Etto….-Sentía miedo, así que no pensó otra cosa que…-….Y-Yo P-Pues…. Nada no te preocupes… Adiós ! – huye hacia cualquier lado.

-…..-mira hacia el cielo-….

-& que quería ese chico eh? –le pregunta mientras se acerca a el-

-Pues… no lo sé… vino a decirme algo, pero no pudo terminar la frase y huyo… :/ -Se queda pensando-

Me sentía muy mal….¡ Si no hubiera sido por ese chico idiota ! Entré en mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama a pensar idioteces melosas y dramáticas y en como asesinar a ese chico sin salir lastimado….Después de un rato, mee quede profundamente dormido y al despertar, recordé todo ese momento y exploté.

-Ahhh! Maldita sea ! nunca me sale nada bien, realmente soy un idiota por creer en que tendría el valor para confesarme...-se lamentaba cuando… entro una nota a su habitación- pues….-la recogió y se sorprendió al leerla:

''_Se que tenias que decirme algo y en verdad quiero saberlo, nos vemos HOY en la noche a las 10:30 en el mismo sitio donde me encontraste sentado…. Te espero_

_PD: Debes darme una buena explicación por haber huido sin ninguna razón vale? _

_Sin más, _

_Suzuno Fuusuke''_

Realmente tenía una letra muy hermosa. Pero esto no podía estar pasando ! ¿Seria un sueño?...NO! Realmente ese chico quería saber lo que intenté confesarle. Miré mi reloj, eran las 9:15, aún tenía tiempo de prepararme y practicar mi confesión.

Paso el tiempo y era momento de ir hacia ese sitio, donde estaba el chico que tanto amaba…. Avancé por el pasillo y finalmente llegué al jardín, donde camine nerviosamente a ese sitio donde me esperaba ''esa'' persona. Cuando llegué, lo vi mirando la luna y vi que le brillaban sus ojos, me sonrojé mucho, pero trate de controlarlo.

-….eh?-me miró y me sonrió- veo que leíste la nota que te dejé….

-Pues.. claro (:

-& bien… ¿Por qué huiste de aquí cuando me ibas a decir algo importante eh?- me pregunto-

-Pues… E-Es tu amigo… A veces siento mucho miedo cuando se acerca a mí…. Lo lamento Suzuno, no quería dejarte ahí esperando mi confesión…

-Con que es eso… No te preocupes, pero ahora quiero que me digas que es lo importante….

-Y-Yo…-era ahora o nunca- T-tu…. Y-Yo… estoy realmente enamorado de ti, Suzuno-kun, Te amo con todo mi ser!-al fin lo había dicho-

-Y-Yo….-no sabia que decir, así que tomo con suavidad la cara del peliverde y lo besó con mucha pasión-

-…..-Será que…?-…..-Lo único que hizo fue corresponder, después de todo esperaba durante mucho tiempo ese beso, único, y de la persona que mas amaba, Suzuno Fuusuke-

Después de unos minutos se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxigeno (¬¬), los dos estaban muy sonrojados, se miraron y Suzuno le sonrío tiernamente.

-T-Tu también me gustas, Mido-chan.-Dijo entrecortadamente-

-Suzu-kun…. Gracias- Le da un gran abrazo y éste corresponde-…Pero… & que hay de Burn eh?

-El? Solo es mi amigo y lo considero como mi hermano mayor, así que no te preocupes por nada… Solo te amo a ti….-Dicho esto se besaron otra vez-

Ese momento duraría para siempre en su memoria, & quien lo diría….Suzuno yMidorikawa juntos como novios…..

**THE END !**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado! Acepto Criticas ( buenas o malas nwn), tomatazos, felicitaciones , tomatazos y más criticas xD Además.. Siempre es bueno probar algo nuevo no?<p>

Eso es todo !

Sayonara y Mata ne! (:


End file.
